


Did You Forget Me Already? Oikawa x Reader Soulmate AU

by ixm357 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Major Character Injury, No Smut, Romance, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, im a crap writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ixm357
Summary: A long time ago when humanity first entered the world, the gods bestowed upon them soulmates. Soulmates were made for each other. If they didn't meet their soulmate before death they would not be allowed to enter the afterlife. It was a perfect system for a while, until a wicked demon destroyed the system, starting the ten year demon war. Killing many young men and women, forbidding people from entering the afterlife. Now the descendants of the gods are very few. The soulmates of the lost roam the world searching for their other half in order to move on to the next life.(Y/n) Minamoto was one of the many who lost their soulmate in the demon war. She has been roaming the earth for centuries searching for her other half. But what happens when she finds him and he wants nothing to do with her. What should she do if the one who is destined for her is in love with someone else? Will she finally be able to rest in peace? Will she finally be granted the permission to enter the afterlife and put her weary soul to rest?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Fate is cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> As a strong Oikawa kinnie I really enjoyed writing this, I don't know how long it'll be but I'm aiming for maybe 20 chapters or more. It just depends how feedback is and if people like this story. There will be elements of depression and self harm in this so I will put a trigger warning before chapters. I hope you all enjoy reading this!

You stare at the brown haired boy in front of you. Something feels different. And then it clicks. It's him. The one you've been waiting for, for hundreds of years. He looks the same as he did when he was your lover in his past life. His dark chocolate hair and beautiful eyes, he was standing before you again.

Your Tooru.

But he wasn't your Tooru anymore. He had his arm wrapped around another girl. 

"Tooru?" you ask with a shaky voice.

"Hm? I don't remember you being close enough to me to call me by my first name," he said in response with a cold voice.

"She's probably just some fangirl. C'mon we are gonna miss the train," the girl beside him scoffed.

You watched as they walked away. You were so tired. So very tired. After living this long all you wanted was rest. You were tired of watching the people you care about die around you. Tired of explaining why you never aged. Tired of having to move countries and change identities every time one lifetime ended. All you wanted to do was rest. He was the answer. The solution. But he didn't remember you and he certainly didn't seem like he felt the same connection as you did.

Why was fate so cruel. To unite you two again after three hundred years. Maybe the world was playing mind games with you, to see how long it took until you broke. 


	2. Past lifetimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refer to the time spans as life times, so far (y/n) has lived through four lifetimes. The first one was the one she was born in and the one she met Tooru in. The second one was spent in Japan with her sister's children before moving to Europe. The third one was spent in France, and the fourth one is the current one. (y/n) is 417 years old but for her sake she just says she's 17.

You sigh as you open the door to the current place you were staying at. You're technically great great great great nephew was kind enough to let you stay with his family. Sure it took a while to explain the situation you were in, but hey at least you can finally have a home again.

"Oh you're back already (y/n)," a quiet voice mumbled from the kitchen. You're great 3x nephew Kenma Kozume was standing there with a tall black-haired boy.

"Yeah. I went to visit Miyagi for a bit. I'm back now. I don't plan on leaving again for a few days." You took your shoes off and slid your dark blue slippers on. Taking off your coat you heard Kenma and his friend engage into a conversation.

You smiled to yourself, remembering someone close to you who had just passed away. She was a beautiful and energetic spirit, from the moment you two had met until the moment she took her last breath. It pained you. You had never intended to grow close to her, you vowed to not get close to anyone after your second lifetime, but her presence. Her presence was irresistible. When she'd walk into a room your breath would disappear. Her laughter was music to your ears. You loved her. You had always loved her. It scared you. You thought that maybe since it had been so long since Tooru's spirit and yours were connected, the world had gifted you a new soulmate, and that maybe you could love them for eternity. To eventually pass on to the afterlife hand in hand. Oh how fate was cruel. The world had decided to play games with you once again, giving you someone who you loved and someone who loved you back just as much, then taking them away. Estelle Laurent was her name. She passed at the age of 68 from breast cancer. You had held her hand crying as the light left her eyes. You would never forget Estelle. Never. Not the special moments you had spent together. Because of her death you left France and the other people you made connections with there. France was a wonderful place to live in, but without Estelle you couldn't step foot there without feeling like a big chunk of your heart was missing. And so, the day after her funeral you had hopped on the first plane to America, leaving the continent far behind you.

You had stayed in America for another forty years before something inside of you told you to return home to Japan. Now you were back where you started. Reunited with your soulmate. 

Except your soulmate didn't want you.


	3. School...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's getting sick of having to explain why (y/n) doesn't attend school.

"(y/n), can you please just pick a school to go to?" Kenma asked, not even looking up from his game.

You stared at your blonde haired friend as his fingers rigorously clicked the buttons on his switch. "What year would I even be in?"

"Mmm. 2nd year. With me." 

"What school do you think I should go to?"

"I don't know. Isn't your soulmate in Miyagi?"

"I can't just randomly show up at his school one day as a student."

"Then go to another school."

"But then how would I get to know them?"

"For gods sake (y/n) just pick a school! I'm getting sick of Kuroo always asking me why you don't go to Nekoma and quite frankly you need to get out of this stuffy house." Kenma sat his switch down, the big red, GAMEOVER flashes across the screen.

"Fine. What was that one school you were talking about earlier?"

"Karasuno."

"Yeah that one. I'll go to that one."

"Alright, I'll have my mom enroll you. I'll ask Shoyo if you can stay with him."

You and Kenma continued to sit at the kitchen table while he called his mother. You were hesitant about staying with a random stranger. At least Kenma was somewhat family. But if moving to Miyagi and staying with this Shoyo boy got you any closer to your peace you'd risk it. You'd find a way to get Tooru to seal the soulmate bond, you were determined. You weren't about to wait another three hundred years.

* * *

"Hey thanks again for doing this Shoyo. On the weekends and during breaks she can come back to Tokyo if you want time without her. It means a lot that your doing this." You watched Kenma smiled at his friend. 

The short orange haired boy smiled back at Kenma nodding excitedly. "No problem! With me at volleyball all the time it wouldn't hurt for someone to watch Natsu while I'm busy!" he turned his attention to you. "I'm Hinata Shoyo, you can call me whatever."

"I'm Minamoto (y/n), it's nice to meet you Hinata," you forced a smile back. You didn't have any issues with this, not at all. It just felt awkward. You had only been staying with the Kozume's for a year and now you were going to be staying with a whole new family. 

"Nice to meet you too Minamoto-senpai!" 

"Well I'll call you later (y/n). Let me know how it goes with _him_ ," Kenma waved goodbye before getting back into the car that brought you two here. His mother waved goodbye to you too. 

You and Hinata watched the car drive off into the distance before the energetic boy was in your face again. "Your pretty short. Shorter than me. I'm 5"5, how tall are you? Do you like volleyball? Do you play any sports? How long have you known Kenma?" the questions just kept coming and coming. You tried to answer everything in a polite way but eventually you started to get tired. Hinata noticed and finally stopped, showing you where you'd be sleeping. You'd be sharing a room with Natsu. His little sister.

* * *

**~Kenma POV~**

He had no idea why he was helping you. A random girl who found him online claiming to be his ancestor/great great great aunt. He was intrigued to say the least when you told him your story. It was the reason why he agreed to talk to his family about you staying with them. Sometimes he thought that his own mother liked you better than she liked him. But now that you were out of TOkyo and staying with Shoyo, his life might go back to normal. 

When Kenma got back to his house he walked up to his room to see a white box with a note on it. It smelled good. Like... apple pie.

_To Kenma, thank you so much for everything! I'll make sure to bring more pie when I come back to Tokyo again! -Sincerely, (y/n)_

Kenma smiled. He quietly wished you luck in your journey to the afterlife. No one should deserve a punishment of immortality. No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the writing is a little bit sloppy. 
> 
> Anyways this chapter is slightly longer than the other two. As the story progresses I'm going to try and make the chapters longer.
> 
> Thanks for reading! xoxo <3


	4. Karasuno High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's (y/n)'s first day at Karasuno High.

_This is dumb. I'm going to high school again. It's been what? 200 years or something?_ You thought. The only education you've gone through the last four hundred years was one round of elementary school, one round of middle school, five different colleges, and a little bit of law school. 

"You ready to go Minamoto-sama?" Hinata called from the doorway. There was about three hours till school began, but you and Hinata had to ride his bike to school, as well as Hinata had morning volleyball practice.

"Yeah." You fumbled around shoving your new books into a backpack. "Bye Natsu, I'll see you later." You gave Natsu a hug, she was still drowsy so she gave you a little "mff" in response. It was definitely more lively living with the Hinata's. You're whole attitude was more positive. Yes, you still missed Kenma and his family, but the Hinata's house felt more like home. In just a weekend, Shoyo had taken you around most of Miyagi, even introducing you to his friend Kageyama.

"Hold on tight," Hinata told you, you climbed onto the back of his bike and held onto the seat.

"Yep."

"Then let's go!" 

* * *

The ride to school wasn't bad. You felt guilty for making Hinata peddle the whole way, but he insisted it was fine so you didn't do anything about it. There were still two hours till you had to be in your classroom so you decided to watch the volleyball team.

"Idiot!" you heard a familiar voice scream. It was Kageyama Tobio. In the short time you've known him he had already become a little brother like figure, along with Hinata.

Sitting on the bench beside a pretty girl named Kiyoko you watched the chaos take place around you. 

After practice ended Hinata introduced you to the rest of his team. A few of which were in the same class as you. Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryunosuke. 

"Hey since we are in the same class we should walk together!" Nishinoya yelled excitedly. He was adorably energetic.

"Sure," You replied in your normal tone.

And so you walked to class with two new friends. Maybe this fourth life wouldn't be so bad. And hey, since you were planning on making this one your last then it wouldn't hurt to get close to people again. 


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gorgeous Kiyoko asks (y/n) to be a manager for the Karasuno VBC. With such a breath taking girl asking for a request how can (y/n) refuse.

"Wow Minamoto-chan you're fluent in a ton of languages! How??" Nishinoya jumped into your face during lunch. Tanaka pulled him back.

"Certain circumstances called for it, anyways have you guys known each other long?"

"Nah, we met in our first year," Tanaka pointed to Nishinoya.

"That's cool."

After talking to the two for a while you realized you three had many things in common. It was refreshing being in a high school setting again. 

"Excuse me, Minamoto-chan an upperclassman is here to see you," one of your classmates said from the door. 

You stood up and walked over to the door. The VBC manager Kiyoko was standing there.

"If it's fine with you may I ask you a favor?" she asked.

You nodded and she handed you a piece of paper. 

"Would you please become a manager of the volleyball team?" she asked bowing.

You awkwardly tapped her shoulders to get her to stand up. It felt awkward having someone as pretty as her bowing to you. She kind of reminded you of Estelle. Your heart sunk all the sudden and you felt tears tugging at your eyes. You've been so busy with Hinata and Natsu that you temporarily forgot about Estelle. It frightened you how easily you could forget someone who was so close to you, but maybe it was a good thing. Estelle probably wouldn't have wanted you to mourn over her forever. She said so on her death bed, but still it felt wrong to even imagine forgetting about her.

Kiyoko noticed your shift in mood. "If you don't want to it's fine, I was just asking since Hinata mentioned that you weren't involved in a club yet."

You snapped back to reality. "Oh, no, no no, I would love to, I just drifted off for a second." You smiled, trying to bury your emotions.

"Really? That's great! Stop by the gym later, I'll introduce you to the other manager. She's an underclassman and I'm sure she'll appreciate you being there with her," Kiyoko gave you a smile and you felt your own heart start beating. She was gorgeous.

* * *

" _How's your soulmate hunt going?_ " Kenma asked you from the other line of the phone. You were walking home alone after stopping by the gym to get the run down of things. Starting Monday you'd be starting as the second Karasuno VBC manager. 

"Not very good. I've been so busy that I haven't even gotten the chance to swing by Seijoh." You took a sip of your peach tea you'd bought at Sakanoshita five minutes ago, your phone in your other hand.

" _Oh. Are you coming home for winter break?_ "

"I was planning on it, is Nekoma going to be going against Karasuno in volleyball?"

" _Probably. We've already had quite a few practice matches against them._ "

"That's cool. Well I've got a long way to go till I get back to the Hinata's House. Shoyo's still at volleyball and I didn't feel like waiting for another three hours. I'll call you later."

" _Alright. Be careful."_

You hung up on Kenma. You continued walking home. It was odd. You called it home now. You smiled. You'd found a home. You thought of what you were going to make for dinner. Mrs. Hinata was away on a business trip for the week so you and Natsu had been cooking. You should have some Udon noodles and leftover milk bread so you'd probably make something quick and easy. You were so enveloped in thinking about dinner that you didn't notice the tall boy in front of you. You slammed right into his chest, spilling tea on his white uniform shirt.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" You dropped into a bow saying sorry. You were panicking. What if he sued? His uniform looked expensive too.

"It's fine, just watch where you're going in the future," he scratched the back of his head. You noticed his hair was spikey.

"Thank you so much! My name's (y/n) Minamoto, the next time we meet I'll definitely treat you to something to make up for this!" You beamed, thankful that he was nice unlike his outward tough appearance.

"I'm Hajime Iwaizumi."

After a short pleasant conversation and exchanging numbers you waved goodbye to Iwaizumi, continuing your walk back home.

* * *

"Natsu! I'm back!" you yelled as you took off your shoes at the door. Natsu came running to you, planting her face into your stomach as she hugged you.

You changed out of your school clothes and into a pair of sweatpants and one of Shoyo's sweat shirts. The kid had a million and he never wore the majority of them. You and Natsu cooked up some Udon noodles and by the time Shoyo had gotten home the three of you all washed your hands before sitting down to eat.

You sat there in conversation with the siblings. You were laughing at a story Natsu had been telling when you realized that it had been a while since you felt 100% at home. It was nice living with the Hinatas. You'd definitely miss them over winter break. You had to remember to buy apple pie for Kenma too. This fourth life wasn't so bad after all. You were enjoying yourself. You've made so many new friends and connections as well as found a home. Maybe this soulmate curse wasn't so bad. Maybe you were fated to meet all these people.

* * *

That night, fate smiled on its daughter. 


	6. Chapter 5.5 - Hitoka Yachi (side story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month of being a manager with your adorable underclassman Yachi. You've endearingly nicknamed her Hito and your having the time of your life. 
> 
> \--
> 
> A short little side chapter of our (y/n) hanging out with her new bff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support so far! It means a lot to me <3 I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also to clear up any confusion (y/n) has joined the school year at the second semester right at August, it's currently late September. Last chapter (y/n) was talking to Kenma about Christmas could've confused some people so I thought I might as well clear that up :)

"I can't believe we're actually going to the Spring Tournament!" Hinata bounced around the gym. Kageyama following after him.

"First we have to beat Seijoh though," you mentioned. 

"True, but hey we've gotten quite far haven't we?" Sugawara said calmly from beside you. Gods you loved him, not in a romantic way but in a "your literally so cool way".

"Yeah we have gotten pretty far," Daichi added in. Now you were standing between Daichi and Sugawara watching the first years argue. Poor Hito. She was trapped between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

You held your clipboard close to your chest. You didn't know too much about volleyball but you tried your best to help come up with strategies. You and Kiyoko with the help of Takeda have even tried to schedule more practice matches. 

"Well we've still got a month until the actual qualifiers. We gotta train hard so we can beat our rivals," Sugawara stretched his arms beside you.

Daichi called everyone over for a team break and gave everyone their cleanup duties. 

"Hey (y/n)-senpai, would you like to go shopping with me in Tokyo next weekend?" Hitoka asked. You two were waiting for the boys to finish up cleaning before heading to Sakanoshita.

"Sure! That sounds awesome," you smiled at your friend. Hitoka's eyes lit up and you and her started chatting about what stores you two were going to visit.

Guess your return to Tokyo was gonna be sooner than expected.

* * *

"Are you sure your gonna be fine? I can have Shoyo walk you to the station," Mrs. Hinata asked. She was brushing off your black sweater with a lint roller.

"I'll be fine, do you want me to pick anything up before I come home?"

"No thank you sweetie. Natsu and I are going to pick up groceries later."

You nodded and gave Mrs. Hinata a hug before exiting the house. It was decently early, to be specific 9:00a.m. But you and Hitoka wanted to make the most of today so you guys decided to meet at the station at 9:30.

When you arrived you saw Hitoka waiting for you beside... Tooru? You rubbed your eyes to make sure what you were seeing was real.

"Hito? Who's this?" you lied, looping your arm through hers and backing away from him. Sure he was your soul mate and your whole goal was to make him seal this stupid bond, but this was odd. Way too odd for comfort.

"Oh this is Oikawa-senpai. He saved me when a few boys tried to corner me," Hitoka rubbed the back of her neck. 

You reached your hand out to Tooru. "(y/n) Minamoto. Thank you for saving my friend."

He took it and gave you a hand shake. Every nerve in your body was going crazy, it was such an unfamiliar yet familiar touch. "Tooru Oikawa."

"Well it was nice meeting you but Hito and I should be going now," you turned and dragged Hitoka to the trains entrance, finding a seat and sitting down beside her. Maybe you shouldn't of been so cold to him. Maybe you should've smiled a bit? No, that would've been weird. Oh well. You'd have plenty more opportunities to meet him again anyways thanks to Iwaizumi. Heck you were invited to a Fall Party next week by him. So, you decided today would be a day to spend with Hitoka and Hitoka alone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this side chapter! Let me know if you want more :D


	7. Fall Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) attends the party with Iwaizumi.

"Iwaizumi, are you sure this is the right place?" you asked him. You were standing in front of a house. It didn't look like much of a party.

"No we are here. It's not a big party, just a tiny one for me and my friends. I thought you'd enjoy a smaller party than a big party. You don't seem like a party person anyways." Iwaizumi went up to the front door and knocked.

"You used party four times," you counted on your fingers. Iwaizumi turned around and flicked your forehead. You and Iwaizumi started arguing when the front door opened. Tooru Oikawa stood there wrapped in a blanket and in a pair of sweat pants and a baggy sweat shirt.

"Oh, your that girl from the station," he mumbled from his blanket.

You stared at him in confusion. You felt glad that you didn't dress up too nicely. Instead you had just worn a simple baggy tee shirt and a pair of black cargo pants you'd borrowed from Hinata. Honestly you were surprised at how stylish his closet was, and the saddest part was that he never even wore half of his clothes, so you decided you'd make good use of them. Your height different was only by an inch anyways so all his clothes fit you just fine.

"You already know Minamoto?" Iwaizumi asked Tooru as the three of you entered the house.

"Met her at the station the other day." 

There were a few other boys in the living room. Iwaizumi introduced you to them as Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Kyotani. They were all nice boys. Energetic but nice. 

After sitting down in between Iwaizumi and Matsukawa you realized that you were the only girl in the room. 

"So, Minamoto, the reason why we asked Iwaizumi to bring you here was to ask you girl advice." Girl advice? You heard that right? Right?!

You looked at them in confused. Tooru just sunk even deeper into his blanket burrito.

"You see, shittykawa over there got dumped by his girlfriend a few weeks ago and he needs relationship advice," Iwaizumi sighed.

"But why me?" you asked.

"Cos Oikawa is too embarrassed to talk to any girls from our school about it _and_ even then he barely has any friends that are girls," Matsukawa added in, crunching on a potato chip.

"Uh alright then. What do you need advice with?"

And so you spent the night giving relationship advice to a group of young boys. Around 21:00 Iwaizumi walked you to the bus stop where Shoyo and Kageyama were waiting for you. You waved goodbye to Iwaizumi before taking your place in between the two boys.

"Nice pants," Shoyo told you.

"I know, the dude I borrowed them from looked ugly in them," you responded with a smile.

Shoyo started laughing and you even cracked a smile from Kageyama.

* * *

**Tooru Oikawa : Hi**

You stared at the text message on your phone for a few minutes. At the "party" you had exchanged phone numbers with all the boys there, even being added into a group chat. And now the infamous Tooru Oikawa was texting you. This was progress right? 

**(y/n) Minamoto : Hey**

**Tooru Oikawa : Thanks for the advice earlier. As payment do you want free tickets to a Seijoh VB game?**

It could be a good offer. 

**(y/n) Minamoto : Sure**

You felt bad. You were sort of kind of taking his invitation as a means to spy on the VBC team. After hearing about Karasuno's sad loss in the Interhighs you wanted to do everything you could to help them win the tournament. You closed your phone and slid the door to your room open, Hinata was spending the night at Kageyama's house and Natsu was also having a sleepover with a friend, so here you were. (y/n) Minamoto, alone at the Hinata's house. 

You sat down in the backyard looking at the stars when you heard a thud. Sugwara Koushi came tumbling over the backyard fence. Wait. Sugawara Koushi? Why is he here? You wondered. You walked over to his figure laying on the ground.

"Suga?"

He rolled over and looked at you, "Why are you here? Hinata said no one would be home tonight?"

"Uh, I live here, and I could ask you the same question." You crossed your arms. Sugawara stood up and brushed dirt off his sweatpants.

"I got into an argument and Hinata said I could stay here for the night."

"Yeah sorry bud but how about you go try asking Daichi." 

"Please!" he begged.

"Suga, your an 18 year old boy, I'm a 17 year old girl. Think about that for a second. You are NOT staying here," you turned around to go back inside when Sugawara grabbed your wrist.

"Ok, I will sleep outside if you give me a blanket, you can even lock the doors if you don't trust me." He looked serious. You sighed and walked back inside, emerging a few minutes later with a pillow and a few blankets.

"Here, now goodnight."

Suga bowed as you walked back into the house. You trusted his word and didn't lock the door in the end. Not that it mattered though, when Natsu would sleep in Shoyo's room you'd lock the bedroom door. It was always a fear that someone would attack you in your sleep. Hell, that's how you had lost Tooru in your first life. You two had just gotten engaged and it was the night before your wedding. You two hadn't sealed the soul mate bond yet, and that was the biggest mistake of your life. The night before your wedding a demon attacked you and your mother, Tooru had come to the rescue but ended up dying of bloodloss after the demon had cut his leg off. Ever since then you would lock your bedroom doors at night. You only stopped when you lived in that two bedroom apartment with Estelle. Before you two had started dating, when she'd have nightmares she'd crawl into bed with you.

Your second lifetime wasn't nearly as interesting as the others. You had spent it with the remaining family you had left, your sisters and their children. Only after your sisters had died did you decide to see the world. You moved around Europe for a while before settling in France, and then so the story goes. But by far this fourth life is the most fun. By far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late upload, I tried to get this chapter written as quickly as possible so the writing might be sloppy, anyways I know I say it like every chapter, but thank you all so much for your support <3


	8. Seijoh VBC (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a week before Karasuno VBC heads to the Spring Interhigh Qualifiers and (y/n) remembers a certain setter's invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for dropping off the face of the earth for a few days! My algebra 2 teacher decided to make this week a living hell for us so I haven't been able to write much, anyways I hope you guys like this chapter!
> 
> Ps : my best friend red_sus is the author of some awesome Haikyuu Among us stories so go check her out if you have time :) <3

"Noya just ask her!" Tanaka pushed the small boy towards you.

You were sitting with Yachi overlooking the travel plans for next week. The soccer team had last-minute scheduled a game and now you had to reserve a different bus. 

"Ask who what?" Shoyo interjected into the two 2nd-year's conversation.

"Nothing!" they both said at the same time.

Shoyo stared at them for a second before shrugging, walking over to talk to Kageyama about something.

"What are we gonna do Hito, this is a disaster!" you buried your face into your hands. You didn't think being a manager would be this stressful, and there were even three of you!

"Don't worry (y/n)! I'm sure Kiyoko-sama has a solution!" Yachi tried to reassure you, but you knew she was also panicking.

When practice was about done you and Yachi called all the boys over giving them a pep talk to brighten their spirits. It would've been better if Kiyoko was there but she was busy working on another project for the team.

* * *

After packing you bags you started to head home, Shoyo was walking beside you when he did a "brake check" causing you to slam into his back.

"(y/n) can you wait here for a minute please? I forgot something in the gym!" the ginger said before taking off into a sprint back towards the gym. 

You rolled your eyes and shrugged, taking out your phone and scrolling through Instagram. One of the girls in your class had tagged you in a photo you'd taken before practice. You smiled and liked the image. 

Ding.

**One Text From : Flattykawa**

You stared at the bright message, squinting your eyes.

**Flattykawa : Hey are you coming to the game tomorrow?**

**You : What time**

**Flattykawa : Around 17:00.**

**You : Alright I think I can make it**

**Flattykawa : Yay! I'll have my friend wait for you at Seijoh's gate :D**

**You :D**

"Alrighty I'm ready!" you heard Shoyo yell from behind you. 

* * *

"I swear this is way more awkward than I thought it was going to be," you sighed standing outside of Seijoh's gate. You changed out of your Karasuno uniform before coming here, now you wore a pair of comfy leggings and once again, one of Shoyo's black hoodies. Your (h/c) hair was tied up in a pony tail.

Tooru himself was standing there in a swarm of girls. "Hey Minamoto!" he waved at you when you saw him. You waved back and smiled. You and he had definitely gotten closer than the first time you two had met. You were positive he didn't remember it, at least you hoped. "Thanks for coming! Want to meet the rest of the team and say hi to Iwa-chan?" 

Many introductions and greetings later you finally took a seat in the upper bleachers of the gym, sitting beside Iwaizumi's cousin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, it's split into two parts, I didn't want to make everyone wait more days so I'll post half the original chapter now and the other half later :)
> 
> Thank you all for the support <3


	9. Seijoh VBC (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! One of the kids at my school contracted COVID-19 and so I have to get tested soon too so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Most likely/hopefully I'll have time on Friday. Thank you all for the incredible support so far! I'm glad you all enjoy the story!

You listened to the thud of volleyball after volleyball hitting the laminated floor of the gym. Sneakers squeaking all around you. It was a familiar sound. You silently took notes in your head about the different player’s styles. After hearing about the heartbreaking loss Karasuno suffered during the Interhighs you wanted to help them recover and take Seijoh down in the Spring Qualifiers. The next obstacle after Seijoh was Shiratorizawa, but you’d worry about that later. 

“(y/n)! Did you see that!” Iwaizumi’s cousin said from beside you. She was a very nice and energetic girl, she definitely resembled Iwaizumi a lot too. She was very well built, she looked like a strong person, but despite the masculinity, she still had the curves and elegance of a female. 

“Yeah, To-Oikawa’s serves are out of this world,” you responded. You weren’t yet close enough to this Tooru to call him by his first name to his face, let alone call him by his first name to a somewhat stranger.

“Mhm, he and Hajime have been friends since childhood, although you probably already knew that. I dated him once in middle school. He was funny and sweet but I just didn’t feel that connection, ya know?” Sena (Iwaizumi’s cousin) went on. It was interesting hearing about the past of all these unfamiliar people.

“Yeah, I get it completely, sometimes relationships start out great but burn themselves out.”

“Yep. His last girlfriend though was a total bitch. She was always so cocky at school. Thinking she was better than everyone else because she was dating him. Man, she was so irritating. If any other girl even got close to him she’d go batshit crazy. It was so frustrating, the worst part is, Oikawa loved her! And that’s not the worst part! A month into their relationship and the bitch goes and screws a kid from Johzenji and then rumors spread around and then she dumps poor Oikawa for that prick she screwed and here we are!” Sena ranted. She was squeezing the railing in front of her. You weren’t sure what was going to break first, the wood or her nails. She turned to you and exhaled. “I don’t know why I told you that. Maybe it’s because your an outsider and don’t go to Aoba Johsai. Yeah, that’s probably it. The girl is pretty popular at school so I can’t say anything without her posse coming after me.”

“I get it, at my old school there was this really popular girl who was super mean but I couldn’t say anything about it because everyone loved her,” you told Sena. You technically weren’t lying. It did happen. It just partook in France, during university.

“Girls suck.”

“Indeed.”  
\----  
You and Sena chatted for the duration of the game. After it was over you and her walked down to the locker room to see Tooru and Iwaizumi.

“Hey, Mina! Hey Sena!” Iwaizumi waved to you two. Tooru looked at him oddly. “What are you looking at Shittykawa?”

“Who’s Mina?” he asked.

“Mina? Oh, Minamoto, it’s a nickname,” Iwaizumi told him.

You stood there with Sena watching the two argue over a nickname. You could tell Iwaizumi and Tooru were thick as thieves. You and Estelle used to act similarly to Tooru and Iwaizumi.

“Can I call you Mina too?” Tooru finally asked.

“Sure, I don’t care. You could even call me (y/n),” the last part slipped out of your mouth without you even realizing. You looked up and saw Tooru’s face start to tint pink, and then you covered your mouth, realizing what you just said.

“I mean if it’s ok with you. (y/n).”

Oops. You made him embarrassed. Definitely not a good thing. You really did suck at this whole strangers to friendship to hopefully relationship thing. Although you didn’t care too much about the romantic relationship part. All that mattered was the soulmate bond gets sealed.

Your phone started ringing in your pocket, catching the attention of the three. It was an American ringtone to the song of Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. It was catchy. And you had a lot of time. So you changed your ringtone while watching a movie with Shoyo. 

“I’m gonna answer this,” you told everyone, they nodded and quieted their conversation. “Hey Kenma what’s up?”

“When is the soonest you can get to Tokyo?” his panicked voice came through the phone.

“Uhh, I don’t know, why? Is everything ok?”

“No, mom collapsed the other day and was sent to the hospital, she has cancer.” Kenma told you.

You nearly dropped your phone, your face dropping. “Alright, I’ll be there as soon as I can, It might not be till this weekend though. Who’s going to take care of you?”

“(y/n), I’m 17 I’ll be fi-”

“Kenma.”

“Kuroo.”

“K, I’ll see you soon, bye,” you hung up the phone and texted Shoyo, telling him you were going to Tokyo tonight and to have his mom call the school. You didn’t have to go to Tokyo today. You could wait till the weekend. These people didn’t matter to you, right? No, you had to go. Just like Mrs. Hinata, Mrs. Kozume was a motherly figure to you and you needed to be there. You had to.

“Is everything alright?” Sena tapped your shoulder. 

“Yeah, I gotta go though.”

“Aww, alright.” Sena was upset. You were upset too. The four of you were supposed to go to Tooru’s house for a movie and takeout, but family matters came first.

You gave Sena a hug goodbye and exchanged phone numbers. You also gave Iwaizumi and Tooru high fives and congratulated them on their win, and then you speeded out of Seijoh’s campus and headed towards the train station. It would take you at least four hours to get to Tokyo so you had to move fast.


	10. Mom

You stepped off the train and onto the platform. You adjusted your bag so it wouldn’t bother you and took off into a jog, trying to get to Kenma’s house fast. On foot, it would take you usually about an hour but since you were running and catching a cab it only took 20 minutes.

When you got to the Kozume Residence you noticed all the lights were off except Kenma’s room light. You took your spare key and unlocked the door. The lock clicked and the door opened. Kenma sat there at the kitchen table looking through his phone.

“I’m home,” you announced. Kenma looked up from his phone. You noticed that his eyes were reddish and his nose looked stuffy. Not to mention the box of tissues sitting beside him. You were sure that he was crying over his mother, but you weren’t going to say anything.

“Alright, Kuroo’s coming to pick us up in his dad’s car.”

Kenma stood up from the kitchen table and walked over to you. You dropped your bag on the ground and opened the coat closet for him. He grabbed one for himself and one for you. When you went to live with Shoyo you left clothes here for when you’d come home for break.

* * *

Ten minutes later you heard a car pull up. Kuroo sat in the driver's seat, another boy sat beside him. You didn’t know who he was. 

“Thanks, Kuroo. It means a lot,” Kenma told Kuroo, taking the seat behind the unknown boy. You sat beside Kenma, behind Kuroo. The car drive was quick. Kuroo had to of been speeding, but you didn’t care. You were getting anxious. You needed to see Mrs. Kozume soon. 

You, Kenma, Kuroo, and the unknown boy parked the car in the parking lot. The four of you rushed to the receptionist's desk where Kenma explained everything.

“And are you family?”

“Yes, I’m her son, and she’s her adoptive daughter.” Kenma pointed at you. You felt your heart swell. _Adoptive daughter._ Those words made you so happy.

The nurse led the four of you to room 214. Mrs. Kozume laid in the hospital bed tied to an IV. Her face looked a little pale, but nothing out of the ordinary flush of being sick. Kenma froze beside you and turned away. You knew it must be hard for him. To see his mother in this state. It broke your heart too.

“(y/n) dear, you didn’t have to come all the way out here. What about school?” Mrs. Kozume smiled at you and motioned for you to come closer to the bed. 

You walked over and gave her a light hug, trying not to pull anything out and avoid the tubes. “You’re more important to me than school is.”

Mrs. Kozume looked like she was about to cry. “Thank you, dear.” 

The four of you pulled chairs up beside Mrs. Kozume’s bed and started telling her fun stories to occupy the time. You learned the unknown boy was named Morisuke Yaku. He was a fun person. 

Before long the nurse came in. “I’m sorry but visiting hours are now over, unless your an immediate family member you must go home.”

You and Kenma exchanged glances before looking back at Mrs. Kozume. “Mrs. Kozume-”

“Call me mom,” Mrs. Kozume, no, mom interrupted you. “And you kids should go back to the house. There are leftover noodles in the fridge and if you check the freezer I’m sure there’s more food.”

“Alright mom,” you smiled, trying to hold back tears.

“I’ll call you before I go to bed,” Kenma mumbled. You and Kenma said your goodnights to your mom before leaving the hospital and meeting Kuroo and Yaku by the car. The drive back was livelier than the drive to. You and Yaku exchanged phone numbers and Kuroo asked for your number too. Before long you had made a group chat with Kenma, Kuroo, and Yaku. 

* * *

When you walked back into the house it felt different. It felt more like home than it did before. You said goodnight to Kenma in the hallway and brought him into a hug. After that, you laid in bed smiling to yourself. While sitting in Mrs. Kozume’s hospital room you’d found out that Mrs. Kozume had filed for adoption papers for you, and over Winter break the three of you would go down to the town hall and legalize them. It made you happy. You had a mom again. Of course, she couldn’t replace your biological mother. Your biological mother would always hold a place in your heart, and hopefully, you’d be reunited soon. 

* * *

The next morning you woke up and felt disoriented. You looked around for Natsu and saw a familiar yet unfamiliar room. And then you remembered you were in Tokyo, not Miyagi. You rolled over and had your back to the wall. The night table beside your bed held your phone and a glass of water. You picked up your phone and saw a string of messages from Shoyo, Tooru, Sena, Iwaizumi, and many more from the Karasuno VBC group chat.

 **Sho : Your clear from school for the week, Noya and Tanka will help you with the work you miss. I hope everythings alright! Natsu hopes everything is alright too!** _Yesterday 18:00_

**You : Aw, give Natsu a hug from me, also thx. And Noya and Tanaka better just ask Kiyoko to help me. No offense lol XD** _Today 8:00_

**Sho : Lol, I get it. I wouldn’t trust them either.** _Today 8:02_

You smiled and closed out of that message thread, opening the next one.

**Tooru : How’s everything?** _Yesterday 19:30_

**Tooru : You ok?** _Yesterday 20:00_

**Tooru : This is cruel. You won’t respond to my messages D:** _Yesterday 20:30_

**Tooru : C’mon did my beauty scare you off?** _Today 6:30_

**You : You wish. And everything’s fine. I won’t be back in Miyagi for a week. Just in time for Spring Interhigh Qualifiers.** _Today 8:15_

No response. You supposed he was at volleyball practice. Just like Karasuno the Seijoh boys also had morning practice. 

You got up from the bed and stretched, opening your closet to see what to wear. Since Kenma had to go to school today you would probably go shopping for groceries and get food ready for the rest of the week. You wanted to get back to Miyagi ASAP to help the boys get ready for the qualifiers. You’d already sent Yachi and Kiyoko the notes you’d taken at Seijoh. Albeit it wasn’t much, but it helped. A little bit.

You sighed and threw a pair of athletic shorts on and accompanied it with a black hoodie. Today was going to be a busy day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the wait. recently i had a writers block for this fic and i got into genshin impact so i didn't write anything for a while but I'm going to try and finish this fic soon :)

Volleyballs hit the floor around you. You panted trying to catch your breath. For the past week you’ve been going back and forth from Miyagi to Tokyo and it was taking a physical and mental toll on you. You felt horrible that you weren’t putting your everything into helping the Karasuno boys like Hitoka and Kiyoko were doing. 

“I’m sorry I’m late,” you bowed to the team. Coach Ukai shrugged it off and sent you to go refill water bottles.

The gym was huge. You walked down multiple hallways and past multiple courts before you finally made it to the water fountain. While filling the bottles up one by one someone came up from behind you and put their hands on your eyes.

“Guess who!” Tooru said. You thought his efforts at surprising you were cute. He was cute in general. Despite just being a reincarnation of your Tooru’s soul, this Tooru still acted a lot like him. The same playful energetic boy you fell in love with. But now things were different. 

“Hmm. I don’t know, Sugawara-senpai?” you hummed. Tooru pouted behind you.

“I’m hurt (y/n),” he uncovered your eyes and you saw a pouty Tooru Oikawa in front of your face.

“I’m just messing with you,” you ruffled his hair. “Aren’t you supposed to be with your team?”

“No, we don’t actually play till tomorrow, we’re already seeded.”

“Well if you aren’t doing anything help me carry these water bottles. They’re heavy.” You motioned toward the stack of water bottles filled. You and Tooru picked the water bottles up and started walking.

“I heard you had a news article written about you, it’s all Tanaka rages about,” you started a conversation.

“I’m glad to know I’m so popular on the Karasuno team,” he grinned. “And yeah, I had a little bit about me written in that paper.”

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah. So uh, if you don’t mind me asking, how’s your mom feeling?” 

“She’s feeling alright. The doctors said that since they found it soon they might be able to cure it. I’ m more worried about my…” you thought for a second. If Mrs. Kozume was now your mother, than Kenma would be, “-my brother. Yeah I’m worried the most about him. His friend Kuroo is supposed to be taking care of him. You might know them. They play for Nekoma.”

“That’s great about your mom, and I’ve heard about Nekoma before. Not a lot though.”

The two of you walked in pleasant chatter until you reached the court where Karasuno was practicing. Tooru sat the water bottles down by the wall and said his goodbye. You waved at him and he waved back before turning around and heading back to his team.   
  


“Why were you with Oikawa?” Kageyama asked from behind you. It startled you and you dropped the water bottles you were holding in your arms. “Oh sorry.” Kageyama bent down to help you pick up the water bottles.

“He’s just a friend.”

Kageyama stared at you for a minute before turning around and jogging back to the court. He was a peculiar person. A quiet boy. You heard from Sugawara about what happened to Kageyama in middle school. You felt bad. You couldn’t imagine having people you trust just leave you there. Well, you could imagine it since it happened to you before, just… not on a volleyball court.

Since Hitoka and Kiyoko had noticed your tired eyes they told you to sit up in the bleachers and rest. You appreciated how much they cared. Before you went up to the bleachers the whole team got into a group huddle. You ended up crammed between Tsukishima and Hitoka. Tsukishima hadn’t quite warmed up to you, nor you to him. But from observing you could tell Hitoka, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi were very close friends. It reassured you that those two boys took good care of Yachi. You hoped they’d still hang around each other even after highschool. 

Even after you were gone. 

Your plan was to seal the soulmate bond by the end of the year. And after learning that Tooru planned to go overseas after his 3rd year the sand in the hourglass seemed way thinner than it was when you first turned the damned glass over.


	12. Flashback (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, I fell off the earth with this fanfic and now I've come to resurrect it :)

_You were shaken awake by your panicked lover._

_"(y/n)! (y/n)! You have to run, NOW," he yelled._

_You felt disorentated and slowly opened your eyes to see Tooru's dishelved hair and frightened eyes._

_"Tooru, what's going on?"_

_"You have to grab your mother and get out of here!" he ran over to where you kept your clothes, shoving them into a cloth bag._

_"What's going on?" you asked again, slightly more terrified._

_He looked at you with solemn eyes and a heart full of sadness. "They're here."_

_You gasped, bringing your shaking hands to you mouth. You whimpered out a "no."_

_Tooru wrapped you into his arms before peppering you face with kisses. "You need to run, get to the safehouse and I'll meet you there."_

_He ran with you, holding your hand until you reached the room your mother was in. You gave him one last kiss. Despite all the panic, his lips still tasted sweet like a sugary milk._

_"I love you," you cried out as he ran down the hall towards the loud banging. Towards the demons._

_You ran into your moms room and woke her up quickly. The two of you threw the back doors open to find your sister standing there with a sword._

_"Let's go!" she yelled motioning for you and your mom to go with her._

_"We can get to the safehouse by ourselves, stay with Tooru," you told her frantically._

_You heard screaming and saw smoke fill the air. The whole village was under attack. You prayed to the gods that your Tooru was alright. It was horrible timing. Tomorrow was supposed to be the happiest day of your life. You were going to get married to him and seal your soulmate bond. Binding your lives and spirits together._

_You sister shook her head and grabbed your mom's hand and took off running, yelling at you to follow her._

_"But what about-" you huffed, trying to catch your breath._

_"(Y/N) STOP!" she yelled. "He wants me to protect_ _**you**_. _What does it matter if he survives and you don't? So stop being hesitant and go!"_

_You shut your mouth and continued your running pace. Your feet were surely bleeding from stepping on the jagged stones barefoot but fear was pulsing through your veins and you ignored the pain._

_When you reached the safehouse your father was there with a few other village men. They were guarding the trapdoor. When he saw you, your mother, and sister, he let out a cry of relief and quickly ushered the three of you into the safehouse. There, there were a bunch of other women and children._

_You sat down in a corner with your family and knawed on your nails out of nervousness. Billions of thoughts were racing through your mind. The most prominent one was Tooru. You closed your eyes and started pleading with the gods to protect him. To keep him safe. You couldn't loose the love of your life now. You couldn't._

_Eventually you passed out from exhaustion._

_But when you woke up, your world was grey. As you and your mother stood at the edge of your village you felt your heart sink into the ground. All around you houses were reduced to rubble. The men who survived were carrying the dead bodies to lay them out before burial._

_The moment you saw his mangled body you let out a broken scream. Tears poured down your face as you looked at your lover. His chest had been ripped open and his heart was missing. His legs were broken and his eyes were still open. His mouth hung in a screaming shape. And a dried tear rested on his pale cheek. Your Tooru. He was dead._

_You dropped to the ground beside his body and started to shake badly. Waterfalls were coming out of your eyes as you screamed over and over and over again._

_"Tooru, Tooru, Tooru, Tooru," you kept screaming._

_The demons were monsters for what they did to him. You wanted to scream. Had the gods not heard your pleas? Or was this some sort of divine punishment._

_Your face turned into the palest white when you realized what more had happeed._

_Not only did you lose your soulmate before sealing the bond, but you had trapped yourself. Without sealing the bond there was no way of passing onto the next world. You would have to live until the day you met Tooru's soul again. You would have to watch the people you love die right in front of your eyes. And you wouldn't be able to do anything about it._

_You felt blank back then. A broken mess of a girl who's dreams were shattered before her eyes._

_\---_

You woke up shaking. When you sat up in bed you saw a concerned Shoyo looking at you. A scared Natsu beside him.

"(y/n) are you ok? You started screaming in your sleep," Shoyo said with concern. He handed you tissues.

You reached for your face and felt wet tears.

"I'm fine, it was just," you paused. "A bad dream."

Dream, memory, what made the difference? 

After you reassured Shoyo you were ok, you laid back down on the sleeping mat. Natsu had opted to finish sleeping in Shoyo's room. You felt bad since you were sure you must've scared the girl. You stretched your hand towards the ceiling to see the tiny scar just below your thumb. You had gotten it back then along with many others. But for some reason as the years went by and the scars faded, this one stayed with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! It has been a stupid long time since I've worked on this, but I'm back. I will be prioritizing this and my other story, Serendipity for the time being, and I hope to finish this work by my birthday in March.
> 
> I'm really sorry for disappearing on this for so long! I hope you all can forgive me :)


	13. Flashback (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to do shorter chapters for this story. It just seems fitting with the dynamic since in a way things happen quickly and in short/fast ways. I do a lot of jumping around and I try to emphasize the fact that (y/n)'s mind and emotions are all over the place. Please bear with me, I promise I will try my best not to disappoint! :D

You sat pushing your spoon through the bowl of liquid. Shoyo and Natsu were outside playing volleyball. You had just gotten back home in Miyagi from being in Tokyo for the weekend. Dark circles plagued your eyes and you just generally felt like crap. For the past week every night you had nightmare after nightmare. All of the same thing. 

His death.

It was about to become the anniversary of his death too. 

It was complicated.

You didn't understand anything. You tried your best to. Did you really like Tooru Oikawa? Or did you like who Tooru Oikawa used to be. Do you even actually like him like that now? Or is just because your soulmates. Questions after questions flooded into your head. Along with the nightmares they kept you up at night. You were restless. You were confused. And you were tired.

School was going well, volleyball was going well. And your relationship with Tooru was going well. 

So what was wrong?

Everything was wrong. Or was it not? Not was, is. Or maybe it is was. Was it wrong? Is it wrong? Is this past or present. Why you thought all of this, you couldn't fathom. All you knew was nothing and everything at the same time.

You emptied the soup into the sink and cleaned the bowl before exiting to the backyard.

"Hey Shoyo I'm gonna head out for a bit. Do you or Natsu need anything?" you asked.

He looked at his sister who shook her head and then looked back at you.

"No, I think we're fine. Be careful though."

You nodded.

Walking down the mountain you breathed in the fresh air. It was late October now. You had seven months left now. Seven months too little. 


	14. DISCONTINUED

Dear Readers,

I feel horribly bad about making this decision. I know that last chapter I promised I would work on this more, but I can't. I just don't feel the spark that I used to feel while writing this. If that makes sense. It might not. I might remake this story with a different style and a more intricate plot. To be honest, this was the first story I ever published here on archive of our own and I didn't have a good storyline for it. I knew what I wanted the story to look like, I just didn't know how to write it. I kept adding more and more chapters trying to revive the spark that I had originally but in the end it just didn't work out. I'm so sorry to everyone who genuinely enjoyed this. 

Apologies,

ixm357


End file.
